The manufacture and use of bone allografts from bone tissue is well known. The use of particles of various specific sizes and distributions have been determined to have beneficial characteristics for new bone growth in the treatment of osseous defects and bone voids.
The issue of getting the repair composition to stay in position has been addressed for various formulations made into malleable paste or putty by the addition of collagen or other gelatinous materials.
The present invention provides an improvement over those prior art materials.